A Christmas Caper
A Christmas Caper is a Christmas-themed Doki ''fanfic by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''Team Doki learns that Santa's reindeer, except one, have been kidnapped, and they make it their mission to rescue them before Christmas. Special Guest Star Mark Hamill.jpg|Mark Hamill as the narrator Story One night, a man was lighting the fire in the fireplace of his house when he noticed the viewers. "Well, hello, boys and girls," said the man, "have I got a treat for you." The man rose from his chair and walked over to a picture of Team Doki. "See these characters," asked the man, "these kids are the focus of the story I'm about to tell you." The man then grabbed a book from a bookshelf and sat back down. "So," said the man, "gather around and I'll tell the story." The man then opened the book and the scene transformed into the North Pole, where a pale-skinned, green-eyed, black-haired man wearing a black trench coat over a gray turtleneck, gray gloves, gray pants, and black pointed shoes was eyeballing the reindeer barn where Santa's reindeer were kept. The man got out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Get ready, boys," the man said, "the target's in sight." "Okay, Boss," said a voice, "We're waiting for your signal." Zach then approached the barn, which was guarded by two elves. "Excuse me, gentlemen," said Zach, "May I come into the barn?" "Not unless you have a good reason," said the first elf. "I'm a veterinarian that Santa asked to see if the reindeer were in good shape for pulling the sleight," said Zach. Zach then reached into his pocket and handed the elves a medical license, but the elves were skeptical about it's authenticity. "You made this in Photoshop, didn't you," asked the second elf. "Uh," said Zach, "maybe?" The elves then pointed the paintball guns that were being used as weapons at Zach. "Get outta here," said the second elf. But Zach had a trick up his sleeve and pointed in the direction of the warehouse where the toys made by the elves were kept. "Look," said Zach, "someone's breaking into the warehouse!" The elves believed Zach right away and raced off on a couple of snowmobiles. Zach chuckled. "Stupid elves," said Zach. Zach then pulled out a pistol and fired it into the air, which was the signal for three other men who were waiting by a cluster of trees on a small hill. "That was the signal," said a voice, "let's go!" Inside the barn, the reindeer were in a panic, having been startled by the gunshot and the sounds of shouting men. One of them, Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer and the son of Donner, was scared out of his mind. "What's going on, Papa," asked Rudolph. "I don't know," said Donner. Just then, the reindeer heard the barn doors being opened. In came Zach, who was accompanied by three men. One sported black thick-rimmed glasses, a hooked nose, and an orange and white snowsuit, the second looked to be about nineteen to twenty years old and wore a gray, blue, and black snow jacket with a black beanie and gloves, and the third had a black handlebar mustache and wore a purple parka. The men charged into the barn, and Donner turned to his son. "Rudolph," said Donner, "listen to me and listen good!" "Yes, Papa," said Rudolph. "Get as far away from here as you can, you hear me," asked Donner. "Yes," said Rudolph, "but what if something bad happens to me?" "Don't worry about the dangers you might face," said Donner, "just get to safety! Your mother and I love you very much!" "I love you, too," said Rudolph as tears pooled in his eyes. "Don't worry," said Donner, "everything will be alright!" Rudolph had no choice but to obey his father, so he ran out of the barn and only looked back to see the men loading his parents as well as the other reindeer and their mates into cattle cars which were being pulled by a black diesel engine. Overcome with fear, the little red-nosed reindeer took to the skies while fighting the urge to cry. Back at the train, the man in the gray, blue, and black closed one of the cattle cars. "That's all of 'em," he said. "Good, Kurt," said Zach, "Now let's get outta here before someone spots us." "Right," said Kurt. Kurt then went into the caboose with Vector and Balthazar, and Zach followed suit. "We're all set, Diesel," said Zach. "Okay," said the diesel engine, "here we go!" Diesel blared his horn and began pulling out, while Rudolph looked down from the sky. He was scared and wanted to cry, but he knew he had to press on, since all that was on his mind now was obeying his father and getting himself to safety. However, the minute he regained focus, he noticed that he was flying into a flock of geese. "Whoa," wailed Rudolph. Rudolph tried taking evasive action, but he collided with one of the geese and was sent falling to the surface. "Sky hog," one of the other geese shouted. Luckily for Rudolph, there was a pond above the spot where he collided with the geese, and it was deep enough for him to land in without getting hurt or killed. He landed in the water with a mighty splash, but soon found it was freezing. "Yipes," Rudolph cried aloud, "it's freezing!" But again, Rudolph knew he had to keep going, so despite the freezing temperatures, he swam through the pond, shook himself off, and trekked through the snow, shivering. All of a sudden, the little reindeer noticed his vision was starting to blur. "I think I'm going to-," said Rudolph, "I am." Rudolph then collapsed in the snow and blacked out while it snowed throughout the night. The next morning, Rudolph woke up and saw what looked like some men chopping down a pine tree. "Maybe those men can help me," Rudolph said to himself. Rudolph tried glowing his nose, but it was too wet to even do anything. "Dang it," said Rudolph. Rudolph then slipped back into unconsciousness. Back at the tree scene, the men, who turned out to be Team Doki's friends Steve, Fred, and Steve's brother Joe, had just finished doing the tree and were tying it up and loading it onto their sleigh, which was green and blue and marked as the "Mystery Sleigh". Hooked up to it was a Palomino stallion with black highlights in his mane. "I think they'll really like this one," said Joe. "Agreed," said Steve. Just then, Fred spotted something in the distance. "Hey," said Fred, "what's that?" Steve and Joe saw it, too. "Let's check it out," said Steve. With that, after loading the tree up, they jumped on the sleigh and Steve took the reins. "Let's go, Jimber," said Steve. Steve tapped the reins on Jimber and Jimber trotted over to what Fred saw, which turned out to be Rudolph. the trio gasped. "It's Rudolph," said Steve. "What's he doing here," asked Fred. "That's besides the point," said Steve, "the poor little dude's probably freezing." Joe then jumped out of the sleigh and felt his hand against Rudolph's forehead, and found it was cold. "Guys," said Joe, "we gotta get this little guy warmed up before he freezes to death!" "Agreed," said Steve. Fred then got out a camping blanket and wrapped it around Rudolph. "Don't worry, little buddy," said Fred, "you'll be okay." Fred, with Steve and Joe's help, lifted Rudolph into the sleigh, and they set off for the Team Doki clubhouse, where they found the kids playing in the snow. Doki and Gabi were building a snowman, Fico, Anabella, and Mundi were making snow angels, and Oto was building an igloo. "Heya, kids," said Steve. "Hey, guys," said Fico. "Is James here," asked Fred. "Sorry," said Oto, "but he's not. He went to pick up a friend of his from the airport who's coming by to spend Christmas with him." "Oh," said Steve, "okay. Well, can you tell him we got your tree?" "Sure," said Anabella. Steve and Joe carried the tree into the clubhouse, while Fred stayed in the sleigh. Anabella then noticed Rudolph wrapped in the blanket. "What's that," asked Anabella. "This is the one they call Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer," said Fred, "Me, Steve, and Joe found him while we were getting the tree. We're gonna take him back to our place." "Okay," said Doki, "but why's he here?" "That I don't know," said Fred. Just then, James pulled up in his 1971 Volkswagen Squareback. With him was an anthropomorphic bear who wore a red jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. His left eye was blue and his right eye was brown. "Welcome back, James," said Doki, "who's this?" "Guys," said James, "this is my friend, CJ Brown." "Hello," said CJ. It was then that James recognized the load in the sleigh. "What's that," asked James. Fred told James about what the former, Steve, and Joe had seen. "Who would've guessed one of my favorite holiday characters would end up here," James said to himself. "Anyways," said Fred, "we're gonna take this little guy back to our place. See you guys later!" "See ya," said James. Meanwhile Back at Christmas Town, the name of the village in the North Pole where Rudolph resided, Hermey, one of Santa's elves, was going to the reindeer barn with a bucket filled with chopped carrots and apples. Reason why was because even though all the other elves made toys for Santa Claus himself to deliver to all the good little boys and girls on December 24, Hermey preferred to pursue the art of dentistry. At first, he was ridiculed because of it, but over time, he was allowed to open a dentist office the week after Christmas. And as a dentist, he was responsible for making sure that all the elves and reindeer had teeth as white as snow and as shiny as a star on top of a Christmas tree. However, when he was about to open the barn door, he saw the door was unlocked. Hermey sighed. "Guess the darn guards ditched their duties," said Hermey. Hermey set the bucket down and opened the barn doors. However, when he stepped inside, a terrible sight met his eyes. All the stables were empty! This caused Hermey to drop the bucket where he was standing. "I've gotta tell Chief," said Hermey. Elsewhere, the Elf Foreman was in his office snacking on donuts and watching Spaceballs ''on his computer when Hermey knocked on the door. The Elf Foreman quickly hid the donuts under his desk and told Hermey to come in. "Chief," said Hermey, "we've got a problem." "What is it," asked the Foreman. "Follow me," said Hermey. The Foreman followed Hermey to the reindeer barn, where the Foreman was shocked to see the empty stables. "Holy Candy Canes," said the Foreman, "we better tell Santa." With that, the two went to find Santa Claus, and they found him checking his "Nice" and "Naughty" lists. "Santa," said Hermey, "we've got a problem!" "What is it," asked Santa. "The reindeer are gone," said the Foreman. "Oh my," said Santa, "that's terrible! Round up the others so we can break the news." With that, they gathered all the elves and they met in the main hall at the Christmas Town Snowball, the name of Santa's castle, where Santa got up on the stage. "Everyone," said Santa, "I have some bad news." "What news," asked an elf. "The reindeer are gone," said Santa. The elves gasped and soon flew into a panic. Some of the female elves even fainted. However, Santa was able to calm them down. "Now, hold on," said Santa, "I believe if we send someone out to find them, chances are we might be able to get them back in time for Christmas." Just then, Hermey remembered something. "Santa," said Hermey, "I think I know what happened." "Really," asked Santa, "what?" "Well," said Hermey, "I was closing up shop for the night in my Tooth-Mobile when I saw what looked like a shadowy figure herding some animal of some kind into a cattle car pulled by what looked like a diesel engine. Of course, I thought I was just seeing things and went to bed. And that can only mean one thing: The reindeer were kidnapped!" Everyone gasped. "I saw it too," said a tall elf with glasses who went by the name of Hank, "as I was closing my library up." "This is mysterious," said Santa, "so, who volunteers to go out in search of the reindeer?" "I'll go," said Hermey. "Okay," said Santa, "but please, do be careful, Hermey. Who knows what dangers lurk out there outside Christmas Town." "Don't worry, sir," said Hermey, "I'll be okay." Later, there was a crowd at the Tooth-Mobile, which was Hermey's all-terrain mobile dental facility/main mode of transportation. The elves had made a banner that read "Good Luck, Hermey!". "Farewell, everyone," said Hermey, "I will return when I found the reindeer!" "Now hold on a minute," said a voice. It was Christmas Town's resident prospector, Yukon Cornelius. "You're not thinking of going on that search alone, are you," asked Yukon. "I guess not," said Hermey. "Then allow me to join you, said Yukon. Yukon then joined Hermey in the Tooth-Mobile. The two soon set off on their big adventure. 'End First Meanwhile Sequence' When Rudolph regained consciousness, he found himself in front of a warm fireplace. However, he had no idea where he was and began having a panic attack. "Where am I," asked Rudolph in a panicky tone, "where am I?!" Steve, who was reading a book in a chair on the other side of the room, heard Rudolph, raced to him, and put his hands on the his shoulders. "It's alright, Rudolph," said Steve, "it's okay! You're safe." "Who are you," asked Rudolph. "I'm Steve," said Steve, "I live here with my brother Joe and my friends Fred and Daphne." "Yeah," said Joe as he and Fred came in with mugs of hot chocolate, "we found you in the snow and brought you here to warm you up." Daphne then entered with a large bowl of hot chocolate. "Here you go, sweetie," said Daphne, "enjoy! But be careful, it's hot." Rudolph couldn't help but do so. After all, he hadn't had any kind of nourishment for hours. "Thanks," said Rudolph, "By the way, how do you know my name?" "Our friend James says you're one of his favorite holiday characters," said Joe. "Nice," said Rudolph, "he's my friend as well. Well, one of them anyway." "Say, Rudy," asked Fred, "what're you doing out here all by yourself?" "Yeah," said Steve, "Where are your folks?" Rudolph hung his head sadly. "I don't wanna talk about it," said Rudolph. "Oh, okay," said Fred. Just then, Steve looked at the clock. "Hey," said Steve, "we better get going. James and the others'll be expecting us." "What 'others'," asked Rudolph. "Instead of telling you," said Daphne, "we'll show you." With that, they got in the sleigh and rode to the Team Doki clubhouse, where James, CJ, and the kids were having a little Christmas party. There were Christmas cookies made by James and a vast assortment of Christmas candies with eggnog for refreshments, games, and even music. James greeted his friends warmly. "Hey, guys," said James, "come on in!" They did, and James introduced Rudolph to Doki and his friends as well as CJ. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person," said Fico. "Yeah," said Gabi. Anabella then placed a sheet of card stock and placed in front of Rudolph. "May I have your autograph," asked Anabella. "You certainly may," said Rudolph. Rudolph simply pressed his right front hoof on the card stock. "Thanks," said Anabella. "No problem," said Rudolph. Just then, the music stopped and a news anchorman's voice was heard. Curious as to what was going down, CJ turned the radio up. "We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent bulletin," said the anchorman, "Santa's reindeer have been kidnapped!" Gasps echoed through the clubhouse. "The situation was discovered by one Hermey The Elf, D.D.S, the respected dentist of the North Pole," said the anchorman, "who has also volunteered to search for Santa's faithful sleigh-pullers, all the while wondering; "Who is responsible for this heinous crime and why did they do it? And now back to our regularly schedueled program." James just turned the radio off after this announcement. "Why, that's just terrible," said James, "whoever pulled a stunt like that off is a true Grinch." "Maybe it '''was '''The Grinch," said Fico. "Now hold on, Fico," said James, "we shouldn't start making accusations just yet." "Yeah," said Doki. Just then, they saw that Rudolph was lying on the couch, crying into a pillow. "Aw, what's wrong, sweetie," said Daphne as she set next to Rudolph. "That's what happened to my parents," Rudolph sobbed, "they were kidnapped! I saw it happen!" Rudolph then told the gang about his harrowing ordeal through sobs. CJ fetched the little reindeer a box of tissues. "Thank you," said Rudolph as he blew his nose and wiped his eyes. "Now, don't you worry, Rudy," said CJ, "we'll find the ones responsible for this outrage and bring them to justice." Elsewhere, Hermey and Yukon were making their way across the North Pole. They had discovered a trail of hoof-prints in the snow. A quick analysis from Yukon confirmed they were Rudolph's. "I really hope we find Rudolph soon," said Hermey. Just then, the trail ended. "Drat," said Hermey, "we lost them!" "Don't worry," said Yukon, "my instincts are telling me he went that way." "If you say so," said Hermey. With that, they resumed their journey, but Hermey was a little unsure of Yukon's "instincts" and thought he was making it up. "Are you sure you know where we're going the right way," asked Hermey. "I'm positive," said Yukon, "we Mountain Men have are expert trackers." Hermey rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure," said Hermey, "and the moon's made of cheese." "Fine," said Yukon, "if you don't believe me, then let me take the wheel!" Yukon then grabbed the steering wheel and tried to take over as driver, but Hermey wouldn't let him. "Let go," said Hermey, "this is '''my '''vehicle, not yours!" "Well," said Yukon, "I'm more of a tracker than you, so I deserve to drive it!" Yukon and Hermey continued to fight over the steering wheel, unaware they were going very fast and were soon careening down the streets the city where Team Doki's good friend Yogi Bear & his friends lived. Yogi and his friend Top Cat were on their way home after doing some holiday shopping when they saw the now out-of-control Tooth-Mobile and watched with surprise as it careened down the streets. "Gosh," said Yogi, "where did that guy get his driver's license?" "From a hobo, my guess," said Top Cat. Back in the Tooth-Mobile, Hermey and Yukon were still fighting over the wheel. "I said "let go"," said Hermey, "And I mean it!" "I won't let go unless you let go," said Yukon. Just then, Hermey realized that they were heading for the Team Doki clubhouse. "'Jeepers'," Hermey screamed. Hermey immediately took control and veered the Tooth-Mobile from the clubhouse, and they crashed into the tree that was outside the clubhouse, while Team Doki watched from inside. "What the heck was that," asked Fico. "I don't know," said Oto, "but we better check out! One or both of them might've gotten hurt!" However, both Hermie and Yukon were unharmed in the crash. But as for the Tooth-Mobile, it was totaled. Hermey was both shocked and angry at the same time. "Now look what you've done," snapped Hermey. "Me," Yukon fired back, "what are you barking at me for?!" "You wrecked my Tooth-Mobile," said Hermey. "Well, '''excuse me'," said Yukon, "whose fault is it that you don;t trust the instincts of a Mountain Man?" "Not mine," said Hermey, "I'm not even a Mountain Man." Just then, James came outside, and was surprised when he saw Hermey and Yukon. "Hermey," asked James, "Yukon?" Hermey and Yukon looked at James. "James," they both asked. "Man," said James, "it's been a while!" "Sure has," said Hermey, "how've you been?" "Great," said James. Just then, Fred, Steve, and Joe came outside, and Fred saw the crashed Tooth-Mobile. "Whoa," said Fred, "what a wreck." "Yeah, I know," said Hermey, "you think you can fix it?" "I don't know," said Fred, "If it's just something like an oil change or a flat tire, fine. But if it's something like this, that's a whole different story." Just then, Steve got an idea. "Let's give Tinker a call," said Steve, "He'll know what to do." "Great idea," said James. James then made the necessary call, and soon enough, a young redheaded man wearing a green racing suit with lime lining, black racing goggles, lime gloves, a green scarf, a green hat with a lime pom-pom, and lime shoes arrived in an orange and yellow dune buggy hooked up to a trailer. With him was a dusty blond-headed youth wearing a green parka with a dark red stripe and dark red fur trim around the hood, dark red earmuffs, dark red pants, and black shoes. "Hey, Tink, Shaggy," said James, "glad you could make it." "Same here," said Tinker. "So, like," asked Shaggy, "what've we got?" "This," said James. James then showed Tinker, Shaggy, and the dune buggy, whose name turned out to simply be Speed Buggy, or "Speedy", the wrecked Tooth-Mobile. "Zoinks," said Shaggy, "like, what the hay happened to this piece of work?" Hermey explained. "I see," said Tinker. "Yeah," said Hermey, "Can you guys try and fix it?" "We'll see what we can do," said Tinker, "alright, Shag, let's load 'er up!" "Like, way ahead of you, Tink," said Shaggy. With that, with Fred, Steve, and Joe's help, Tinker and Shaggy loaded the Tooth-Mobile onto Speedy's trailer and took off. "So," asked James, "you guys wanna come in for some refreshments?" "Gladly," said Hermey. With that, Hermey and Yukon went inside, and when they saw Rudolph, their faces lit up. "Rudolph," said Hermey and Yukon in unison. Rudolph saw his two friends and beamed. "Hermey, Yukon," Rudolph cried happily. Rudolph ran to Hermey and Yukon and hugged them both. "Thank the Lord you're safe," said Hermey. "How'd you find me," asked Rudolph. "That's a pretty interesting story," said Hermey, "right, Yukon?" "You bet it is," said Yukon. With that, while having cookies and eggnog, Hermey and Yukon told of their comical ordeal to their friends, causing them to laugh. "That'll be one to tell the grandkids," laughed Steve. "You betcha," said Yukon, "if I even have '''grandkids, that is!" Everyone laughed again and continued having eggnog while watching holiday films. ''Meanwhile'' The scene transformed to show a black palace-like structure on the Northwest Territories in Canada. In a room of said palace, Zach was reading playing with some vinyl figures of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic ''when Kurt suddenly barged in, causing Zach to quickly hide his toys. "Zach," said Kurt. "What," asked Zach. "We need you in the HQ, Zach," said Kurt. "Knock on my door," said Zach, "Knock next time!" "Yes, Zach," said Kurt. "Did you see anything," asked Zach. "No, Zach," said Kurt, "I didn't see you playing with your ponies again." "Good," said Zach. As soon as Kurt left, Zach rose from his seat and looked at his ponies. "I'll be right back, girls," said Zach. Zach then left the room, and soon arrived in the HQ, where Kurt, Vector, and Balthazar had some news for him. "Zach," said Vector, "as it turns out, not all the reindeer were nabbed during our raid." Zach was shocked. "Which one got away," asked Zach. "Rudolph, the one with the red nose," said Vector. "Oh, yes," said Zach, "that red nose of his might be of the highest value yet! I bet Donita would love that!" Zach then got onto an intercom. "Calling all Zachbots," said Zach, "go out and search for Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer! When you find him, grab him and bring him to me!" With that, all the Zachbots, which were hovering robots with dome-shaped heads, red eyes, a speaker that is supposed to look like a mouth, conical bodies, and pincers as hands, fanned out of the palace and began their hunt for Rudolph. ''End Second Meanwhile Sequence'' Back at the clubhouse, everyone was having fun both inside and out. Daphne, Gabi, Anabella, and Mundi made gingerbread cookies, Doki, Fico, Rudolph, and Oto were catching snowflakes on their tongues, James, Steve, Joe, and Fred tried knocking icicles down from the roof by throwing snowballs at them, and Hermey and Yukon sat at the picnic table and played cards. "Hey, Rudolph," said Doki, "try to catch a snowflake on your tongue!" Doki stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake on his tongue. "It's fun," said Doki. Rudolph stuck out his tongue and caught a big snowflake on his tongue. "Mmm," said Rudolph, "needs sugar." "It's too early," said Fico, "I never eat December snowflakes. I always wait until January." "They look ripe to me," said Oto. Just then, Fico smelled the cookies and rushed inside the clubhouse, where Daphne was taking the cookies out of the oven and setting them on a cooling rack to cool. However, when Fico tried to grab one, Daphne swatted his hand away. "They just came out, Fico," said Daphne, "you can have one when they're as cool as a cucumber." Fico sighed. "Fine," said Fico. Fico then went back outside. However, the moment he stepped out, he was hit in the head by a snowball and fell down to the ground. When Fico got back up, he saw that the snowball came from Doki, who had made some snowballs with Oto and Rudolph. "Okay," said Fico, "it's on!" With that, a snowball fight ensued. Quite unexpectedly, one of the snowballs hit James, and as a result, James, Steve, Joe, and Fred started making snowballs and joined the fight. Soon enough, the war ended when Daphne announced via bullhorn that the cookies were ready, and they all went to the clubhouse to have them along with some hot chocolate. However, just as Rudolph was walking towards the clubhouse, he noticed a Zachbot coming at him. A look of terror flashed across his face. "'''Help," Rudolph wailed. James heard Rudolph's plea for help, and soon came outside, carrying what looked like a ray gun from a science fiction movie. "Get inside," said James. Rudolph did as James had instructed, and James aimed his weapon at the Zachbot and fired. Jolts of ion energy flowed through the Zachbot's circuits, which eventually made it powerless, and it fell to the ground. James brought it inside and inspected it with Oto, Steve, Joe, and Fred. "What is it," asked Oto. "I don't know," said Fred. "I've never seen anything like it," said Steve. "Neither have I," said Joe. "I have," said James. "What is it, James" asked Oto. "It's a Zachbot," said James, "I can tell by how the conical shape creates a "V"." Just then, CJ approached. "And that means," said CJ, "the one who kidnapped Rudolph's folks can only be one person." "And who might that be," asked Steve. It didn't take long for James and CJ to figure out who. "Zach Varmitech," they both said in unison. "Who's Zach Varmitech," asked Gabi. "He is a robotics inventor that uses animals in his experiments," said CJ, "mainly to get back at his rival, Aviva Corcovado, who is also Joe's girlfriend." "Wow," said Fico, "and I'll this time, I thought Joe was single." "Hey," said Joe, "I can hear 'you, you know." "Anyways," said James, "now the question is: Why is this Zachbot here?" "And where did it come from," asked Daphne. "And why did it try to kidnap me," asked Rudolph. "There's only one way to find out," said James, "check its memory banks." With that, Fred cut a hole in the Zachbot with a cutting torch and hooked Doki's tablet up to its memory banks, and they watched footage of Zach commanding the Zachbots to find Rudolph, who punched the ground with his hoof out of anger. "Of course," said Rudolph, "it just '''had '''to be because of my nose." Rudolph sighed. "Now I wish I '''did '''get that nose job," Rudolph said to himself. Just then, Tinker and Shaggy pulled up in Speedy, who was hauling a large white object. "Hey guys," said James as they went out to greet them, "What's under the sheet," asked Fico. "I'm glad you asked," said Tinker, "Shaggy, care to do the honors?" "Like, don't mind if I do," said Shaggy. Shaggy then grabbed the sheet and pulled it off, revealing a shiny, fully repaired Tooth-Mobile, which made Hermey beam. "Baby," Hermey said. Hermey ran to his mobile dentist office and rubbed it. "I thought I'd never see you again," said Hermey, "Oh, come to Papa!" Hermey then started kissing the sides of the Tooth-Mobile, which made James rush to him and pull him away. "Dude," said James, "not in front of the kids!" "Oh," said Hermey as he looked to the viewers, "Sorry." The others looked at the camera in bemusement. The author of this story just shrugged, and they shrugged back. "Now," said James, "our first step is to find out how we even try to locate Zach's hideout." "Leave that to me and Oto," said Fred, "we'll rip this Zachbot apart and rebuild it into a transmitter." "Sounds like a plan," said James. With that, Fred and Oto got to work. "Say, Hermey," said Tinker, "we have a confession to make." "What is it," asked Hermey. "Well," said Shaggy, "when we repaired your Tooth-Mobile, we made a few modifications to it." "Like what," asked Hermey. "See for yourself," said Tinker. Tinker opened the driver door and Hermey climbed inside, and saw a panel with six differently colored buttons. "What do these do," asked Hermey. "Press one and see," said Tinker. Hermey pressed the red button, and an antenna sprung up from the front, followed by a radio which unfolded from the control panel. "Cool," said Hermey, "a radio! Now I can listen to tunes while I work!" Hermey then pressed the orange button, and a snack dispenser unfolded from the glove compartment. "Nice," said Hermey. Hermey pressed on a button with a picture of an apple on it, and an apple came out of the top. "Awesome," said Hermey. Hermey then pressed the yellow button while he ate his snack, and out popped a cup with a drink dispenser from the ceiling. "Far out," said Hermey, "let's have some apple juice, shall we?" Hermey pressed the apple juice button and soon, orange juice was in the cup. "Let's see what the others do," said Hermey. Hermey pressed the green button, and two mechanical arms came out, one with a toothbrush and the other with toothpaste. The arms proceeded to brush his teeth, which he enjoyed. "Bubblegum," said Hermey, "my favorite!" Hermey then pressed the blue button, which produced a screen for watching movies from the dashboard, then the purple button, which made the back section of the vehicle where the dentist office was and turned it into an area where extra passengers could sit. "Cool," said Hermey, "this has got to be better than the old one!" Soon, after Tinker and Shaggy left, the gang made their plan. They would take a train to the Northwest Territories, where Zach's hideout was, then they would free the reindeer. Rudolph, Daphne, and Yukon decided to stay behind while everyone else executed the mission. They soon arrived and found Diesel sleeping. "Good," said James, "this'll be easy." The friends slipped in, and decided that James, Hermey, and CJ will find Zach and his goons, while everyone else freed the reindeer. The former three found Zach, Kurt, and Balthasar in the HQ room. "Perfect," James said, "3 on 3." Zach, Kurt, and Balthasar rose from their seats and activated 3 red-bladed Star Wars Force FX Lightsabers made by Hasbro. Zach's was based off of Kylo Ren's lightsaber from ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''and ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Balthasar's was based off of Count Dooku's lightsaber from Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones ''and ''Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith, and Kurt's was based off of Darth Vader's lightsaber from the original Star Wars ''trilogy and ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. ''Naturally, James, CJ, and Hermey activated their own Force FX Lightsabers. James' was based off of Mace Windu's purple-bladed lightsaber from ''Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones ''and ''Star Wars: Revenge Of The Sith, ''CJ's was based off of Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue-bladed lightsaber from ''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, and Hermey's was based off of Master Yoda's green-bladed lightsaber. "You're gonna pay for the outrage you caused," said CJ. "Yeah," said Hermey, "you made my best friend cry!" "So now," said James, "we're here to free the reindeer." "Not if we have anything to say about it," said Zach. With that, a massive duel broke out, with James against Zach, CJ against Kurt, and Hermey against Balthasar. Elsewhere, Doki, Gabi, Anabella, Fico, Oto, Mundi, Steve, Joe, and Fred found the room the reindeer were being held in. Fred cut the chains with bolt cutters and Joe opened the door. "Run," said Fred, "be free!" With that, the reindeer raced out of the building. However, a Zachbot noticed and contacted Vector. "Vector," said the Zachbot, "we've got a problem! There are intruders and they just freed the reindeer!" "Get them," said Vector. "Yes, sir," said the Zachbot. With that, the chase was on! Doki, Gabi, Fico, Anabella, Oto, Mundi, Steve, Joe, and Fred rann down the corridor, Zachbots hot on their heels (or wings in Mundi's case). "Don't let them get away," said another Zachbots. "Faster," Fred barked, "they're right behind us!" Just then, they spotted an open door ahead of them. "Yes," said Fred. Unfortunately, the Zachbots saw it too. "Close the security doors," said another Zachbot. But it was too late. Doki, Gabi, Fico, Anabella, Oto, Mundi, Steve, Joe, and Fred had gotten through the hole to safety just as the doors slammed shut, causing the pursuing Zachbots to stop in their tracks. "Open the security doors," said the same Zachbot from before, "open the security doors!" On the other side, another group of Zachbots emerged. "Stand up," one of them said, "Don't move!" "Vector," said another, "we got them!" Vector strolled casualy into the room. "Spectacular stunt, my friends," said Vector, "but all for not! Turn around, please." The captives did as told. "What a pity," said Vector, "what a pity! So, Team Doki, you thought you could escape the clutches of-" But it actually turned out to be a team of stunt performers dressed as Doki, Gabi, Fico, Anabella, Oto, Mundi, Steve, Joe, and Fred. Vector was outraged. "'''You idiots," Vector screeched, "These are not them! You've captured their stunt doubles!" "Oops," said a Zachbot. "Find them," said Vector. Meanwhile, James, CJ, Hermey, Kurt, Zach, and Balthasar continued to have their battle, which was soon interrupted by Vector calling Zach on his walkie-talkie. "Zach," said Vector, "the intruders have freed the reindeer! We need stop them!" "We're on our way," said Zach. Zach, Kurt, and Balthasar turned off their lightsabers, went outside, and jumped on board some snowmobiles to chase the reindeer along with Vector. However, the four villains stopped in their tracks when a Municipal Enforcement police vehicle pulled up and two officers stepped out. "Uh-oh," said Zach, "go back!" The villains tried going back, but another patrol vehicle pulled up in front and two more officers stepped out. "It's a trap," said Zach. The officers then handcuffed Zach, Balthasar, Kurt, and Vector with Team Doki watching. "So long, suckers," Fico shouted as the patrol cars raced outta sight. Another officer approached them. "One of the reindeer, Donner, told me to tell you to tell his son Rudolph that the other reindeer are going home to Christmas Town," said the officer. "Thanks," said James. "Come on," said Joe, "let's blow this joint!" With that, they all took the Tooth-Mobile back to the Team Doki clubhouse and when they relayed the news to Rudolph, he was overjoyed. "Woo-hoo," Rudolph cheered, "I get to go home to my parents!" "Well, come on, Rudy," said Hermey, "let's get you home." With that being said, after saying good-bye to Team Doki, Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon went back home, where Rudolph was reunited with his family. "Thank the Lord you're okay," said Mrs. Donner. "Likewise," said Rudolph. Back at the clubhouse, everyone decided to call it a night, and the next morning, Christmas Day, the kids were talking about what they had gotten. "So, Doki," asked Fico, "what'd you get?" "I got a new bike, a basketball, a boxed set of Hardy Boys ''books, and a San Francisco 49'ers cap," said Doki. "Nice," said Fico, "I got a skateboard, a train set, a ''Captain America ''comic, and a LEGO ''Star Wars ''First Order TIE Fighter set!" "Awesome," said Oto, "I got a chemistry set, a dinosaur encyclopedia, a stamp collecting book, and a lab coat!" "Sweet," said Gabi, "I got a teddy bear wearing a Minnesota Vikings hoodie, a boxed set of ''Nancy Drew ''books, a frisbee, and a hackey-sack!" "Neato," said Anabella, "I got a music box, an ''Angelina Ballerina ''DVD, a tutu rack, and a tiara!" "Cool," said Mundi, "I got a Rubik's Cube, a 3-D chess set, a mineral growing kit, and a set of encyclopedias!" "Neat," said Doki. Just then, James came into the clubhouse, carrying a box box that was wrapped in red and white wrapping paper and tied with a green ribbon. "This one's for all of us," said James. "What's inside," asked Fico. "There's only one way to find out," said James. James tore the wrapping paper and untied the ribbon, ultimately revealing a trampoline. "Oh, cool," said Doki, "a trampoline!" "It even comes with a safety net," said Oto. "I know," said James, "and there's a note in here, too!" James took out a sheet of paper and unfolded it to reveal a note from the Jolly Old Fat Man himself. The note said: "Dear Team Doki, Out of gratitude for helping me get my reindeer back, it gives me great pleasure to present you this trampoline with added safety net. I'm very grateful for your valiant efforts stopping those vile hooligans responsible for this outrage. Again, thank you so very, very, very much!" From, Santa P.S. This was Rudolph's idea, by the way. P.P.S. Feel free to come to Christmas Town anytime!" "Wow," said Gabi, "talk about gratitude!" "Come on, you guys," said James, "we're meeting Fred, Steve, Joe, and Daphne at Fred's parents' house!" With that, the friends got into James' 1971 Volkswagen Squareback and left. The scene then zoomed out to show the man closing the book the story was being told from. "Well," said the man, "I really hope you enjoyed the story!" The man then say the time on his clock. "Well," said the man, "you best be running along to your families now. Bye!" The man then waved as the scene irised out. '''The End' Trivia * The reason a lightsaber fight was included was to celebrate the release of Star Wars: The Last Jedi ''on December 15, 2017. References * '''Spaceballs': The scene with Zach playing with his ponies and the scene with the stunt doubles are derived from similar scenes in this 1987 spoof of Star Wars * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The scene with Donner telling Rudolph to make a run for it during the raid on the reindeer barn is derived from the scene in the 2015 addition to the ''Star Wars ''saga where Poe Dameron tells BB-8 to leave the Jakku village when the First Order invades. Category:Holiday-Themed Stories Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird3internationalRescue